maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Pyro/LordRemiem
Note: Pyro is categorized as male, but actually his sex is unknown. Bio The Pyro is a mumbling pyromaniac of indeterminate origin who has a burning passion for all things fire related: he lives under his fire-resistant kevlar suit and his gas mask, without revealing anything about him - or her, since even his gender is unknown. As shown in the Meet The Pyro video, he appears to be insane and delusional, living in a utopian fantasy world known as Pyroland. Class:Blaster Pyro's Attacks against Bruisers are critical and ignore defense. Tacticians' attacks against Pyro grant them Tactical Maneuvers. Recruitment The Pyro can be recruited for 90 Command Points. Pyro: Mmmph mph, mmph. Mph mmph mph mmmph mph MMMPH mph mph mph mmmmph mph mph mmph! Heavy: He says: "Thank you, agent. Just give me things to BURRRN and I'll be forever on your side." Stats *Health: 2/5 *Stamina: 2/5 *Attack: 5/5 *Defense: 5/5 *Accuracy: 3/5 *Evasion: 3/5 Passives *'We are Team' **Member of the Team Fortress 2 squad **Chance to protect a TF2 ally with lower health from single-target attacks **Chance to join in on a TF2 ally's single-target attack **Chance to retaliate when a TF2 ally is hit by single-target attacks *'Pyrovision' **Allied TF2 attacks gain Combustible, being criticals against Burning targets *'Mmmph! 10%' **Increases Mmmph! by 10% when attacking or being attacked by Burning characters **Decreases Mmmph! by 10% when attacked by non-burning characters **Ice-related effects remove all Mmmph! and cause Incapacitation to Pyro (50% chance to lose a turn) **Gains Super Heroic and loses all Mmmph! when Mmmph! reaches 100% (Increases damage dealt and decreases damage taken) Attacks *Level 1: Mph! (Flamethrower) **Type: Fire, Ranged **Target: All enemies **All enemies: Burning (Deals damage over time and reduces defense) **All enemies: Ring of Fire (Enemy takes fire damage and Burning when using melee attacks) *Level 2: Mmph! ([https://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Axtinguisher Axtinguisher]) **Type: Melee, Slashing **Target: One enemy **Cooldown: 1 Round **Special: Exploit Protection (Deals extra damage against targets with Protection effects) **Special: Exploit Burning (Deals extra damage against Burning targets) **One enemy: Melt Armor (Attacks against this target ignore defense) *Level 6: Mmmph! Mph ([https://wiki.teamfortress.com/wiki/Flare_Gun Flare Gun]) **Type: Fire, Gun, Ranged **Target: One enemy **Cooldown: 2 Rounds **Special: Stealthy (Ignores Protection and Counter effects) **One enemy: Bleeding (Deals damage over time and whenever performing an offensive action; Can stack up to 3 times) **One enemy: Soulfire (Deals damage over time and removes buffs when applied) *Level 9: MMMMMPH!!! (Armageddon) **Type: Fire, Explosion, Ranged **Target: All (allies take low damage) **Cooldown: 3 Rounds **Special: Catastrophic (Ignores Evasion, Protection and Avoidance effects) **Special: Desperation Attack (Increases damage dealt as Pyro's health decreases) **Special: Exploit Attrition (Deals extra damage against target affected by damage-over-time debuffs) **All enemies: Pyrophoric (Deals additional fire damage whenever nearby characters are hit by Fire attacks) Themed Weapons The Pyro has a themed weapon, Pyromatic Flamethrower. Team-Up Bonuses *'Average Joes': Heroes without superpowers or supersuits *'Big Guns': Heroes with Big Guns *'Bloodlust': Heroes with attacks that cause bleeding *'Fully Armed': Heroes with an arsenal of weapons *'Hot Stuff': Heroes who use fire attacks *'Mind = Blown°': Heroes with some serious mental problems *'The Team is Here°': Heroes who are members of the Team Fortress 2 *Bonuses with ° are originally created. Heroic Battles Pyro vs Olaf Heroic Battle/LordRemiem *'Resistant EISO' for Pyro: Grants Fireproof - takes reduced damage from Damage-over-time debuffs. Immune to Fire attacks and Fire-based debuffs. Alternate Outfit: Robo-Pyro *Class: Blaster (32 CP) or Bruiser (45 CP) *Passive: Mechanical Body **Immune to Bleeding and Poison **Immune to Psychic and Bio attacks **Vulnerable to EMP Grenades *Passive: Mindless **Immune to Psychic and Fear effects Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Video Games Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:90 CP Category:Non-Marvel Category:Blasters